Perfection
by Oxytreza
Summary: C'est devenu son spectacle personnel, sa beauté, sa perfection. Il ne s'en séparerait pour rien au monde.


Pairing : Threesome ! Hiruma/Yukimitsu/Sena. (Gna gna gna je vous prout)

Rating : K+… T, peut-être…

Disclaimer : Rien à moua, bla bla bla. En route pour ma première fic sur mon threesome préféré !

Perfection.

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de les regarder lorsqu'ils s'embrassent.

Les baisers de Yukimitsu et Sena n'ont rien à voir avec les siens.

Ils sont tellement doux, et tendres, c'est à peine si leurs lèvres se frôlent lorsqu'ils sont légers, et dès qu'ils deviennent plus profonds, c'est toujours la même chose : Sena penche la tête en arrière, et Yukimitsu glisse ses doigts dans les petits cheveux de la nuque de l'autre brun.

Ils se caressent, se touchent. Les petites mains de Sena s'entrelacent avec celles, beaucoup plus longues, de Yukimitsu, avant de les relâcher pour aller caresser la joue du plus grand, se perdre dans ses cheveux, frôler sa tempe et se glisser dans sa nuque. Et Yukimitsu le presse contre lui, et s'ils sont sur un lit, ils s'allongent, emmêlent leurs jambes, s'enlacent.

Finalement leurs bouches se séparent, et aussitôt la bouche de Sena dérape sur la joue de Yukimitsu, couvre son visage de baisers, tout en enroulant ses doigts dans les mèches noires et fines du numéro 16. Il l'embrasse dans le cou, sur le menton, la mâchoire, et cela fait gémir le plus grand, qui hésite entre fermer les yeux et les garder ouvert pour continuer de voir le blond, assis à l'autre bout de la pièce, en train de les regarder.

Car regarder leurs échanges à eux deux, c'est devenu sa drogue. C'est tellement beau, tellement parfait…

Parfois, l'un des deux prend un peu le dessus, et c'est le moment qu'Hiruma préfère. Parfois, c'est Yukimitsu qui s'est penché en avant et couvre entièrement Sena de son corps, et ce dernier n'a plus d'autres alternatives que de se plier aux baisers et aux caresses que lui donne l'élève de première, en se cambrant légèrement et en tendant le cou pour mieux s'offrir à l'autre garçon.

Mais parfois, c'est Sena qui parvient à renverser Yukimitsu et à se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, pliant les genoux et les coudes afin de ne laisser aucun espace entre leur deux torses.

Au bout d'un moment, si Hiruma ne les a toujours pas rejoints, les vêtements commencent à tomber. Les mains de Yukimitsu tremble toujours un peu plus que celle de Sena, et il y a des jours où il est obligé de s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour défaire les boutons de la chemise de Sena. Ça les fait sourire, et si les mains du plus grand tremblent trop, celles de Sena viennent par-dessus pour l'aider, avant de s'attaquer à la propre chemise de son compagnon.

Hiruma regarde leurs mains qui parcourent leurs corps, qui se découvrent.

Il regarde les doigts de Yukimitsu frôler, encore peu sûr de lui, le flanc de Sena, ce qui fait frissonner la peau et provoque une légère contraction dans les muscles de l'abdomen du plus petit.

Il regarde les doigts de Sena remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale de Yukimitsu, jusqu'à atteindre les épaules, et s'y poser à plat, et Hiruma peut pratiquement _voir_ la chair de poule qui hérisse les bras du garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Un gémissement de Sena se fait entendre, un peu plus sonore, parce que Yukimitsu a glissé sa cuisse entre celle du running back, et appuie légèrement sur son entrejambes avec sa hanche.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il y a leur chuchotement, aussi. Outre leurs soupirs d'aise et leurs légers gémissements, il y a leurs noms murmurés entre deux baisers, parfois même expirés en un seul souffle sur la joue ou le cou de l'autre. Quelquefois, Sena appelle Yukimitsu par son prénom, et ce dernier lui répond toujours par un nouveau baiser, généralement plus passionné que les précédents qu'ils ont pu échanger.

Hiruma ne se lasse pas de ce spectacle, dont seul lui a le droit d'obtenir des billets, et dont sa place est toujours aux premières loges. Souvent, il s'assoit juste au bord du lit, sans rien dire ni rien faire, juste à les regarder s'embrasser. Et quand son regard croise l'un des deux, il se contente d'avoir son sourire trop large et tout en canines.

Il n'a pas le droit d'entrer dans la bulle que partage Sena et Yukimitsu dans ces moment-là. Sa façon d'aimer est bien trop différente de la leur. Eux, ils vivent dans un monde fait de tendresses, de douceurs et de maladresse, ils s'aiment comme deux adolescents s'aiment habituellement, tandis que lui, Hiruma, n'est que violence et passion. Il est le morceau de piment dans le bol de crème.

Ce n'est qu'uniquement lorsque, enfin, ils lèvent la tête vers lui et le regarde avec ces yeux brillants d'envie, ces bouches entrouvertes et rougies par les baisers prolongés, et ce souffle chaotique qu'il est invité à les rejoindre.

Alors, seulement à ce moment-là, il se glisse dans leur bulle, retire leurs vêtements, où ce qu'il en reste, se fait enlever les siens et aussitôt, leur moment si calme et si doux devient brûlant, les mains d'Hiruma enflamment chaque parcelles de leur corps, et l'air de la chambre devient presque étouffant, empli de leurs gémissements et même de leurs cris.

Et lorsque que tout est fini, que Sena et Yukimitsu dorment, enroulés l'un autour de l'autre ou bien serrés contre Hiruma, le quaterback démoniaque ne dort pas, il les regarde encore, touche leurs cheveux et inspire leurs odeurs, s'imprègne de cette aura de pureté qui les entoure, comme pour en devenir ivre, jusqu'à finalement s'endormir lui aussi, les deux corps minces, presque fragiles, de ses deux amants contre lui, dans ses bras, à lui.

Cette pureté n'est qu'à lui, ces deux amants parfaits n'appartiennent qu'à lui.

Fin

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne sais pas quoi dire pour ma note de fin. O.o

Alors… Reviews, please ?

(à toua, Cahuète. Qu'en as-tu pensé ?)


End file.
